Be Normal Is Easier Said Than Done
by Nesia
Summary: Sequel to Giving Life A New Chance.... Nyx is now a member of the Cullen family and is still having some what of a hard time coping with her mother's death. But things are about to get rougher for Nyx. See what happens to her. EdwardXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Told you i'd have the next volume up soon, so here i am with your favorite character's from Giving Life A New Chance! I really hope you like the volume!So for now I'm going to shut up and let you read. **_

**_P.S. I do love review, wether you have something good or bad to say. I like knowing what you think! lol kinda reminds me of Edward there when he's always asking Bella what's on her mind.. lol._**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1_

It's been 3 months since my mom was killed by Jonas, and he still hasn't returned!! He better be lucky he isn't in my smelling range! If he was I'd rip him to shreds in a heart beat!

_**'Nyx, calm down.'**_ Edward thought as he entered my house to help me pack up and get the garage sale ready.

"Sorry. It's just going threw all this stuff..... brings back old memories." I replied as I stuffed the family photos in a box carefully.

Edward Cullen and I have been together since our odd visit to Voltura. And at first I thought he was annoying!? He's far from it, that is when he's not picking threw my mind and bugging the crap out of me from what I think. We have each been working on blocking our minds from one another, but we are failing terribly. I guess we'll just have to learn to block some thoughts and deal with what's there.

Edward was wearing a regular grayish shirt and jeans, and god this guy never looks bad in anything!

_**'Neither do you.'**_ he grinned and looked at me.

I was wearing a navy blue tank top and some torn up jean that I've had for 2 years now. My hair was also pulled into a pony-tail. I hate it when my hair gets in the way while I'm working.

I picked up the box that was marked '_**photos! Fragile!!!!!**_'. Also I made it bold and big enough to where my bear-like brother would notice it and not break anything, thinking it was cloths or something.

"Here I'll take it out to the car." Edward said taking it out of my hands.

I smiled softly as I watched Edward walk out the front door to Emmet's jeep.

"Hey sis?" Emmet yelled from the dining room.

I walked in there to see Emmet has gotten into the 'closet' that was full of expensive fabrics. He was tangled in the mess. I couldn't help but laugh and take a quick picture. This was a keeper.

_**'Edward! Quick before Emmet gets out!'**_

Edward ran to my side at an instant then fell to the floor laughing.

"You didn't?!" Emmet roared.

"I did." I laughed as I waved the camera around.

Emmet was about to rip my fabric to shreds but I went over to him to stop him.

"I'll help just don't rip this stuff please." I said getting the pink one off him first. It was rapped around his head going down to his leg.

A couple very funny hours passed and we got Emmet free from all the fabric. Rosalie eventually came over and help, commenting about how ridiculous he looked. We had half of the house empty by the time we left for the night, coming back to only to get what was left of mine.

"So? How did the packing go?" Esme asked when we each walked in the house with to boxes.

"It was hilarious. I'll have to show you later." I laughed and I heard Emmet growl, "Ah come on Em, you know it was funny, cause you were laughing to."

"I still can't believe you took my picture though." He grumbled.

"Oh you got pictures?!" Alice laughed.

"Yep." I said moving quickly before Emmet could hit my shoulder.

We finally got most of my stuff into the new room that Edward and I would share. It was huge, like Emmet was.

Edward chuckled at my remark and Emmet turned to glare at me.

"What I didn't say anything." I said playing innocent.

"Sure but you were thinking something." He growled.

"It must be your imagination." Edward joined in.

Emmet gave me one more glare then went down stairs where I could hear Rosalie tell Esme about Emmet's little tangle.

"Well that was funny." Edward laughed as he sat my boxes next to his.

"No kidding."

I finally sat my box down on top of the one Edward sat down and I turned to him seeing him smile.

"What are you smiling about, huh?" I asked and placed my arms on his shoulders.

"I'm smiling at how well you fit right here with me." he said and bent down to kiss me.

I got on my tip-toes and met him half way. He was right, this is where I belong, right here next to him. I felt absolutely at peace when Edward held me like this.

Edward pulled back after a couple minutes and kissed my forehead, "That's why I hold you like that. I like knowing your at peace."

"Nyx?" I heard Esme call lightly from down stairs.

"Come on. Let's pick on Emmet." I whispered as I picked up the camera.

"I HEARD THAT!!!!!" Emmet yelled.

"And your point is?" I laughed.

I took Edwards hand and we went down stairs to tell Esme what exactly happened today.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_I was standing outside a large house that was a light gray. Something told me to come in. I obeyed and walked into the old Victorian house to see a man with long blond hair. He had a wild air feeling to him. His eyes were red and pierced me as they watched my every move._

_"Are you ready to die, my sweet?" he asked._

I shot up quickly from the bed breathing very fast only to have Edward push me back down.

'What is it, Nyx?' he asked in thought.

I looked around franticly calculating in my head as to where I was. After a minute or 2 I finally realized I was just dreaming.

"NYX!?" Edward yelled.

I looked to him quickly with a startled look. He was very worried, I could tell by the way he yelled at me, let alone looking at me.

"What happened?" he half growled half whispered.

"Nothing, it was just a dream, Edward." I sighed and leaned into his chest.

"You call that nothing?! I called your name about 12 times! I even tried shaking you!" he exclaimed pushing me back to look at him in the eyes.

"You did?" I don't remember that. Odd.

"Are you sure your alright?" Edward asked again.

"Yes. I am." I replied with much meaning in it then laid back down on his chest.

_**'Don't scare me like that again, please.'**_ Edward thought as he moved my hair out of my face.

_**'I'll try not to. I'm sorry.'**_ I replied with a frown and I snuggled into his chest.

I went back to sleep again only to have Alice wake me up an hour later.

"Wha-?" I asked slowly getting up.

"We're going shopping. Come on. Get out of bed you sleepy head." Alice chided.

"Alice, can't you go bug Rosalie? Nyx didn't get a good sleep last night."

"No I can't bug Rosalie because she's the one with the idea of us getting out for the day. Wait- Nyx didn't get a good sleep? What happened?" Alice asked sounding concerned.

"I had a very strange nightmare. Scared the shit out of Edward in the process of waking up from it." I replied sleepily.

"what was the dream about?" She asked quickly.

"I don't remember!" I yelled as she bombarded me with all these questions.

"Hm...." Alice mumbled, "Well come on sis. I'll give you an hour to get up."

"Uh-hu." I mumbled and snuggled back with Edward on our bed.

Edward chuckled and got out of bed. I grabbed his hand and he patted it.

"I'll be back when your home. Me and the guys are going for a small hunting trip." Edward explained.

"Tell them to kiss off." I teased.

"Hey, you have him all to yourself most of the time. Us men deserve to hang out as well." Emmet argued.

"I was messing around Emmet. Yah'll go have fun." I yawned.

"You ok, Nyx?" Jasper asked sounding worried.

"Yah just really tired." I yawned again.

"Ok just wanted to make sure." Jasper said then left the room.

"Thank you Jas." I mumbled knowing he would hear me.

Edward came over to me and kissed me gently.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you to, Edward." I smiled as my eyes drifted shut.

Edward and Emmet left and I heard Emmet comment on how I don't look so good. Edward told him that

I nearly gave him a heart attack last night due to my nightmare and thinks that I just had a restless night.

I did go back to sleep but woke 10 minutes before Alice came running in my room. I was already dressed, wearing an outfit that I designed my self, or well re-made. I had an old oxford that was staid up beyond repair, so I died it black with silver buttons, some regular black slacks, and a pair of my high heels. My hair was pulled into a half-ponytail and I had my makeup on. I glanced in the mirror and saw I looked really good.

"You clean up really nice." Rosalie said walking into my room.

She was wearing a light blue blouse and some very expensive jeans. Her hair was left down and had some barrettes in it to hold her bangs back.

"And you look really good." I complimented.

"Thank you, Nyx." She said smiling.

Alice was dressed in a Red shirt that had black stars all over it, and yet again some very expensive pant. She looked like she was going to a party, while Rose was dressed for a casual lunch, and I was dressed for a freaking interview. Why did I have to be the one that had to look all neat and prim.

"Come on, let gets you some new cloths!" Alice chimed and we all went down stairs like the run-way models we were.

Esme was down stairs making some blue prints.

"Ah Nyx!" Esme called.

I walked over to her and looked at her paper. It was a house that was looking very, very nice.

"What should I add to this?" She asked sounding puzzled.

I looked over it and there it was- or well wasn't. It needed a small porch.

"How's about a little porch?" I asked.

Esme looked down then her eyes widened, "Yes! That will look fabulous."

I giggled the looked at the paper a little bit more. It was a 2 story house that had big bay windows down stairs and small circular windows upstairs. The porch was now added and it reminded me of my little cottage.

"Come on, Nyx!" Alice yelled.

I turned to her with a smile the nodded.

"See yah later, Esme."

"You to, dear."

We all got into my car and Alice ordered me to go to Seattle for our shopping. We got there in 30 minutes since I was going at 90 miles per hour. If mom ever saw me driving like this, she'd kill me.

We first went to a small fashion store where everything was at least $90 but we had the money. Money was never a problem for us.

We finally finished shopping at that one store..... um, I can't remember the name, but anyways. Rosalie got one bag, I got 2, and Alice got 4! The outfits I got I thought Edward would like. Alice seemed to notice, but I also got myself some regular PJ's that we black and blue, including underwear. I felt so bad for the clerk, he saw all my cloths and me. I could see the pictures in his head. It's was funny because he kept blushing when I smiled at him.

_**'I don't know about you, but I think he likes you Nyx.'**_ Rosalie teased.

"I kind of noticed. Man were the images in his head special." I laughed.

Alice giggled as well did Rosalie.

"Don't tell Edward. He'll wana kill the guy." Alice teased.

"Oh I'm well aware of that. Let's just say the visit to Voltura was...... filled with me punching a member of the guard because of his disturbing thoughts." I said shuddering at the memory of Felix. Though at least I did get to kick his ass.

We went to 4 more stores then finally went home. As promised Edward was home, and Alice couldn't help but let the memory of the clerk run threw her head that Edward nearly went crazy. I had to show him the

images and he eventually drug me upstairs wondering what all I bought. Yah he found the underwear in the bag he choose to dig threw first. so I took it away from him and let him rummage threw the other bags which had regular cloths and some sketch books that I needed. But his little surprise was stashed in my back pack.

"What surprise?" Edward growled.

"Close you eyes" I said and got in my bag grabbing his present. Must not say what it is or he'll find out.

"Your getting pretty smart." Edward laughed.

I giggled and pulled 'it' out.

"Open." I said handing him the paper.

"Paper?" he asked confused.

"Not just regular paper." I grumbled.

"Music Sheets!" He yelled as he saw the best valued sheets. They were the best I could find.

"They're perfect!!!!" Edward yelled and gave me a very, very passionate kiss. One that just happened to last, oh say 15 minutes. Glad I didn't need to breathe. Though I do at times, but man I didn't right now, nor wanted to.

"So how'd the hunting trip go?" I asked after our lips parted.

"Uh....we didn't go. We got side tracked with Esme." Edward answered in a chuckle.

I sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know. But I do hope you'll be with me forever." Edward sighed and pulled me to where every inch of my body was touching him.

"Forever." I mumbled back and kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I woke from laying on Edwards bare chest, and he was awake as usual, but looking at the ceiling.

_**'What are you think about?'**_ I thought.

_**'About taking you on a trip to Alaska to meet our family up there.'**_ he answered.

_**'There's more?!'**_ I asked sounding amazed.

_**'Yes there's more, but they're the last.'**_ Edward chuckled.

_**'When do you wana go?'**_ I continued to ask.

_**'We could leave later tonight.'**_ he said now looking at me.

His face was so angelic, but the only thing that didn't look angelic was his eyes. they were almost black.

"On the way we're eating." I mumbled.

"Of course."

I needed to feed as well. I may not get the eye color changing cycle, but I do know when it's time to eat. My temper starts to get out of control. Though I've never taken it that far, but when I do get hungry I do get a little cranky.

_**'A little?'**_ Edward chuckled, _**'I think your underestimating that a bit.'**_

My face went blank and I got up from Edward and walked to my bag of cloths.

_**'What's that supposed to mean?'**_ I asked sounding bitter.

_**'Just that you are very cranky when you don't eat on time. That's why we're leaving tonight.'**_ Edward chuckled and took me by the waist.

_**'What about the house? We need to at least put what's in there into a storage unit.' **_I thought sounding confused.

_**'Already taken care of.' **_he replied.

turned around shocked. he saw the confusion on my face then said.

"Last night while you were sleeping I went over there and got the rest into a storage unit not to far from here."

y eyes widened in amazement. This man was the best!

"I'm not that good." He mumbled.

"Like hell you are!" I yelled then kissed him before he had time to argue any further.

is hands were placed on the back of my head and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss.

But to our displeasure Alice stormed into our room right as we were still making out...... nude.

"HEY!!!! GET SOME CLOTHS ON!!!!" She yelled covering her eyes.

"If you had knocked on the door, then you wouldn't have had to see this!" Edward yelled back and began to pull some pants on.

I on the other hand went rummaging threw my bags just to find a big shirt. Edward saw and just handed me one of his shirts.

_**'thank you.' **_I thought

'ug..... if I was human I think I would have thrown up.' Alice thought as she covered her eyes and walked out of the room.

"What happened to Alice?" Jasper asked as he saw her walk away feeling her emotions.

"She walked in on us without knocking." I mumbled.

Jasper looked at me confused then his eyes widened realizing what I was getting to.

"Oh." He mumbled.

"Yah." I laughed, "Now shut the damn door so I can finish getting dressed."

"No argument there." Jasper chuckled then left quickly.

"Well that was interesting." Edward grumbled.

"Aw, calm down." I cooed.

Edward looked at me and smiled his goofy smile that I loved so much.

I pulled out a pair of nice blue jeans, and a nice sapphire blue shirt sleeve that was a little big but fit on me perfectly.

Edward looked at me with a small smile as usual then nodded.

"What? You don't like it?" I asked sounding a little disappointed.

"No, I'm just not used to seeing in such a dark blue. It looks absolutely beautiful on you." Edward marveled and took my hand so we could let everyone that we were playing on taking a small vacation to Alaska since it was now spring break.

School had gone ok, not something I really wana do but since I am now in the proper age group it wasn't as uncomfortable. But I did have a lot of fans, more along the lines of unwanted fans. This kid named Mike Newton wouldn't leave me alone. And what makes even better, I had just about every single class with him, that that wasn't going to be like that for long. I planed on switching out of them and getting as many as I could with Edward, or any of my new siblings.

Alice and I were very close since she was the only other female that had talents. We did argue a bit but it was only because when I knew what she was thinking when we were playing a game and she saw what moves I would make I would change them automatically and she'd be lost in frustration.

Rosalie was like my best friend. We somewhat acted alike but I'm a bit more social than she was when it came to school. We never really got into arguments because I typically win. So what's the point of arguing when your in a losing battle?

Jasper and I were pretty close when it came to being brother and sister. He knew when I was down due to his emotion detector, and would always put me at ease. I like Jas, he was a pretty cool guy once you got past the whole over calmness and somewhat shyness of him. We actually started talking after a month after my mom's death and he couldn't stand seeing me still hurt from the loss.

Emmet as usual is the big brother I never had and was as annoying as usual. Pulling jokes about me an Edwards love life. That wasn't his business. But I always got him back when it came to a fun little game of poker. He boasted that he was the best when Edward wasn't playing and we was pretty good, but the only reason I won is cause he plays the same moves of possible over and over. You get used to it after the first couple of hands. I once did offer him to play a game of Bull-shit, but he said he'd loose in a heart beat, he caught on pretty fast. It was rather humorous.

Esme was always asking me to help with he blue prints since she was into building home and decorating them in a special way. I could always be accounted for when it came to something that was missing or out of place.

Carlisle enjoyed spending time me when we went hunting, you know like those fun little father-daughter trips. And he was teaching me how to do portraits. I was getting a little better but it was going to have to take me some time.

Edward was now teaching me how to play and instrument that he got his hands on, I was doing great with the piano and violin, and he's attempting to teach me the guitar, what fun will that be. Edward and I spent a lot of time racing one another to see who was the fastest. Edward was racking up a lot of points but each time so far I'm getting faster and faster, I think here pretty soon I'll be as fast as him, if not a little faster.

Esme was down stair looking out the window when Edward and I came down. Alice was still trying to get over the scene she came in on, and Jasper was trying to comfort her. Jasper didn't realize we came in the room and let one of his memories of him and Alice doing their own stuff.

"Jas! I don't wana see that!" I yelled in a high pitched voice.

Jasper looked up startled and if he was human I bet he'd be blushing red rose right now.

I looked to Edward with a small frown on my face and saw Edward look very taken back.

"God, guys, I didn't mean for you to see that. Please calm down." Jasper said trying to work his talent on us. It seemed to work on Edward but I still felt a little disturbed.

These was my 2 best friends tangling in the freaking sheets worse than me and Edward. God I don't even want know about Emmet and Rosalie's experience.

I shuddered at the thought as Emmet came down with Rosalie following him. Looks normal to me.

"What's up?" Emmet asked as he saw me and Alice look terrified.

Alice saw that Emmet was going to tell us about his. And just as Jasper was about to explain, I ran over to him and covered his mouth with my hand.

"N-nothing's happening, Bro. Just a little joke that went wrong." I lied.

"A joke that went that wrong to make even Alice look even paler. Come on, cough it up." Emmet stated.

I looked to Alice and she shuck her head fiercely that said hell no. I had to admit this was funny since me and Edward were supposed to be telling them that we were going to visit Alaska.

"Oh, we wanted to let you guys know that we were going to make a trip to Alaska to visit Tanya and the others." Edward said picking up on my thought.

'_**Thanks.' **_I thought happily.

'_**No problem, love.' **_Edward thought and winked at me.

"Oh, when are you leaving?" Esme asked sounding very motherly.

"We were thinking later tonight. Since we both need to feed." Edward answered.

Carlisle came down stairs and had a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know. We have some guests coming, and we could really use you both here, to make sure they don't break the treaty."

I looked at Edward in confusion.

'_**Treaty?'**_

'_**I'll explain later.'**_, "Alright, we'll stay till they leave."

"Thank you both very much. Alice when did you say they'd be here?" Carlisle asked.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment as she looked into the future. I saw they'd be here in about 36 hours.

"They'll be here by sundown tomorrow." I said calmly.

I didn't see what they looked like, nor did I really care. But what I did know was that there were 2 males and one female.

"Good. Well shall we get ready to play ball?" Esme asked and grabbed a couple baseball bats, and about 7 baseballs.

I have a very strong feeling that some of them would probably explode since we hit them so hard.

"Hell yah!" Emmet yelled as he punch the air.

I giggled lightly, but stopped when something caught my attention. It was Jonas's scent. I ran outside quickly without an explanation, and dashed into the woods.

'_**what's going on?'**_

'_**what happened?'**_

'_**where she going?'**_

I heard a couple foot steps behind me but I just kept running toward Joans' scent.

You'd think he'd have known not to come near me after what he did to my mom?

I ran to a cliff that must have been miles away from the house and there he was, just standing bellow me watching me with an evil grin.

'_**So you finally found me. 'Bout time.' **_he thought with a chuckle.

"Looking for death that much?" I asked knowing he'd hear me from all the way up hear.

'_**Maybe. Or maybe I just want to beat you for what you did last we saw each other.' **_

"Nyx!" I heard Carlisle yell from about 100 feet away.

Jonas jumped up the cliff taunting me as he stud 10 feet away from me.

'_**Come on, you know you want to avenge your mother.' **_he sneered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Well he got that right. I sure as hell want to avenge her. And I wasn't gonna wait around. I pulled out my knife and held in ready to fight.

"You need a knife to fight me?! How pathetic!" He boomed in a laughter that made me wana chunder( Australian for vomit).

"No, I'm just using it to make things quick." I replied and moved at an incredible speed that even Jonas didn't see me as I shoved both the knife and my fist into his chest.

He gasped as I pulled my hand out and held his dead heart in my palm. I used my talent and his heart burst into ashes and flew off into the distance.

"That's just the start, Jonas Night." I growled.

Carlisle and Edward ran onto the scene when I pulled my hand out of Jonas' chest and Edward yelled at me to stop. I ignored every word, this was what I had, needed, wanted to do right now. Kill this monster.

"Are you any different?" Edward asked.

Just as I was about to slice Jonas' head off I stopped and looked at Edward in shock. He was right. By me killing Jonas, I'd be making myself a monster as well. But yet we were different. He killed my mom because he hated me and wanted me to suffer, but I was only killing him to end my suffering.

"It won't bring her back. She's never coming back. So don't do something you'll regret when you've finished." Edward yelled.

He was now absolutely right. I let my head fall and turned to Jonas.

"Get out of here, before I change my mind. Next time we meet, no one will stop me from killing you. I swear." I growled then left.

Jonas apparently didn't hear me correctly, because he threw me off the cliff and I landed a couple miles away from the cliff, hitting many trees as I fell to the ground.

"NYX!" Edward yelled.

"Stop. She knows how to take care of herself." Carlisle ordered.

Jonas jumped on top of me and as he did so he thought of how to torture me the most. Edward came into his head and I heard Edward growl lowly. I shot up and tackled him to the ground. He was not going to touch Edward or any of the Cullen's while I still lived! Jonas now knew my weakness and I cursed myself for it. Not for having a weakness but for letting him see it. God I was so stupid. He smiled evilly and pushed me off him and ran toward Edward and Carlisle.

"NO! FIGHT ME!!!" I yelled as I ran after him and slammed him to the ground.

"Ah, so now you'll fight me." He purred sounding victorious.

"Yes I will, but I will not kill you. Yet." I growled.

"Deal. But I can't say the same for you." He chuckled.

"Fine by me!" I yelled.

'No Nyx!' Edward thought and came after me.

"STAY AWAY EDWARD!!!!" I yelled.

"Ah, your lover comes to rescue you. How sweet." Jonas teased.

I punched him in the gut and in so doing my hand went threw his stomach. He let out a grunt but kicked me back. I hit a tree rather hard and it got knocked down in the process.

I looked behind me and saw Carlisle, Emmet, and Edward Running after me.

"I said go away!" I yelled and got up and went back to Jonas.

This guy just doesn't give up! Why does he want to kill me so. I mean I know I beat the crap out of him and humiliated him in front of his coven, but god! He already took away my mom, now he wants to take the Cullen's away or kill me. I may just have to kill him whether I want to right now or not.

Emmet didn't listen and tackled Jonas to the ground and put him in one of the most unpleasant head locks I've ever seen.

"Ok, bub, either we have to kill you or you take your sorry ass away from here." Emmet growled.

Edward came up behind me and examined me carefully. I saw him frown as he looked at my chest and my arms. I looked down and saw, to my great surprise huge, cuts every where. Only now did I feel the pain from them. Carlisle came over quickly and looked at every wound carefully, while Edward and Emmet took care of Jonas by getting him away.

"Are you feeling alright?" Carlisle asked when he poked a gash that was on my shoulder.

"OUCH!" I yelled and pulled back, "That hurts, dad!"

Carlisle frowned then pulled me back only to poke the rest.

"Well you seem to have a working nervous system. Didn't see that one coming." Carlisle mumble to himself.

"English please." I demanded.

"Little tissue's that send a message to the brain telling you that you've been injured. That's why you can feel the pain when I touch them." He replied.

"Oh. Is that good or bad? In my case at least." I asked quickly.

"I think it would be good because you do have a living body, but it also mean it's bad because I'm going to have to clean every single wound so it won't get infected." He brought out 'every' and 'single' very long.

My eyes widened in horror. God this Is just not my day.

The rest of the day Carlisle had me in his study with Edward as he cleaned my wounds. When Carlisle poured rubbing alcohol on my chest the first time I accidentally broke the chair I was sitting in. What? It stung and I needed to grip something. And the thing I grabbed first was the chair.

'Edward, hold her down.' Carlisle thought and went to his desk.

"What for?" I asked sounding scared.

He turned around and had a huge needle in one hand and a string in the other.

"Oh Hell No!" I yelled and dashed out of the room before Edward could think about touching me.

Emmet got a hold of me and gently took me up stairs where Carlisle was chuckling as I squirmed around.

"Nyx, if you don't be still I'll mess up and it'll hurt.." he said calmly.

"Then knock me out!" I squealed.

'Emmet, would you do the honors?' Carlisle thought.

I heard Edward growl and Emmet chuckled evilly.

"I MENT BY PUTTING SOME DRUGS IN ME!" I yelled getting really angry.

"I don't think they'll work." Carlisle stated.

"We can at least try, for gods' sake!" Edward yelled.

Carlisle nodded then got another needle and put some liquid in it.

This time I was very calm knowing that this part would be quick. Emmet felt me calm down and let me back on my feet, but still kept a firm hand on my shoulder just in case. I sighed deeply when Carlisle cleaned an area of my arm with the alcohol and looked at me wanting to know if I was ready. I nodded in response then he gently pushed the needle into my skin.

Surprisingly I didn't feel a thing and quickly I felt the med's run threw my body.

"Ok I think they work." Carlisle chuckled after 20 or 30 minutes.

"Huh?" I asked as I staggered.

"That's what I thought." He laughed, "Emmet, you can leave now."

Emmet was laughing really hard and I couldn't exactly tell why.

'Because if you were human you'd look like a retard.' Edward thought.

I may have not been ok in my looks, but by god, I knew what he meant.

'But I think you look adorable.' Edward added quickly.

Uh-hu, sure he did. I looked at Carlisle and saw him looking down at my left arm. There he was sowing my cuts together. You know I've seen a lot of nasty crap, but man, this was just beyond nasty. This was my own skin! I think if I could, I've thrown up by now.

Edward came to sit next to me and had Carlisle stop for a minute so he could get me settled in his arms. I laid my head on his chest and yawned silently. With in second of being very comfortable in Edwards arms, my eyes drifted shut and I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I felt Edward pick me up and take me to a room, but I still had my eyes closed and fell asleep easily when Edward laid me down on a nice comfy bed.

That night I had another nightmare, but woke up a little more aware this time. Edward was now getting worried about these nightmares, but so was I.

I woke the next morning to have Edward gently shaking me. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, and a jade green shirt.. I swear I've got to try and find some way to make him look normal. But of course what would I know about normal. In my case being normal was easier said than done. I mean, I'm not a normal human, and I'm not a normal vampire. Why did I have to be stuck on the fence of 'abnormal'.

"Because you're a rarity among both of us." Edward replied.

I giggled lightly at his remark. Well I guess if you do look at it that way, I would be rare. Yet, why do I fell so… oh what's the proper word for this….. Common?

Edward glared at me and I gave him the innocent little smile that I knew worked so well.

It didn't work at first till I giggled a little and buried my head in his chest.

"You don't see yourself properly. You are the most beautiful person on this planet. And you are a rare person." Edward mumbled.

"We'll go along with that." I mumbled back as I rested in his warm arms.

Edward gently pushed me back and looked at me curiously, "Aren't your wounds throbbing?"

Now that I think about it, they don't hurt. At all. I gently pulled back the bandage that was on my chest to see that they were completely healed. The only thing that was left was a small scar and the string that held my skin together was clinging to the bandage.

Edward scooped me up and took me to, I guessed, Carlisle. Edward kicked down the study door and ran me over to my adopted father. Poor Carlisle, he looked so shocked when Edward carried me over to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly sounding very worried.

"Nothing. As far as I can tell at least." I mumbled.

"Her wounds are gone." Edward growled.

"Isn't that a good thing?!" I yelled and forced Edward to let me go.

Carlisle walked over to me and pulled back the bandages that we on my arm, and to his great surprise, they were gone. But to my displeasure I saw many scars covering my arms. God I'm now suddenly terrified to see the damage on my chest.

"What could this mean?" Carlisle asked himself as he poured over his papers.

"I don't know but I'd like to figure out." Edward mumbled.

"Hey, I'm going to the bedroom and take these things off. Okay?" I asked loudly so they'd hear me.

"Of course, go on." Edward laughed.

'Well I didn't wana just leave and get you all worried.' I thought as I pouted leaving the room slowly.

'Thank you very much for doing so.' Edward thought back and began helping Carlisle with my research notes that Carlisle spent some of his time trying to figure out what exactly I was.

I didn't like how he used that phrase. I knew very well what I was, I was just….. Well different. I know I'm a Vampire or well, part. But still, I'm vampire! I can't grow old, I drink blood, I'm a very powerful being, **and**… okay that's just about all I can think of right now.

I walked into my room with my head hanging a little low due to the fact that I feel like a freak…

'Your not a freak!' Edward thought sounding very angry.

'Please stay out of my head and help dad for the moment.' I thought sounding a little sad, which I was.

Edward never did reply to my thought so I guessed either they found out something, or Edward was just giving me my space. And man, I must have also sounded a little pissed cause Carlisle wrapped this bandage, that was on my chest, pretty damn good. Took me a while to get it off.

"NYX!" Alice called from outside.

I went to my window to see her and Emmet waving me to come outside. It was bright and sunny today and they're skin was sparkling like diamonds. It was a beautiful sight. Hm… speaking of beautiful.. I need to see Edward outside in the sun later. I heard Edward chuckle lightly to my thought as I went down the stairs to meet up with Alice and Emmet.

"Come on, sour puss. We're going for a hunt." Emmet laughed as I inhaled the fresh spring air. I must have rained last night, no shock there, cause it smelled extremely fresh and damp.

"It rained last night didn't it?" I asked and inhaled deeply again.

"Yep. What you didn't hear it storming out here last night? We said we were going to play baseball, but since you got injured we diced to save it for later." Alice replied sounding rather calm.

"Yah, I'm sorry about that." I mumble as I held my head low.

Emmet laughed then threw me over his shoulders. "Don't be. Besides I got to kick your dad's-"

"Excuse me!" I yelled.

"Oh, I mean Jonas's. I got to kick his ass. Nobody touches my little sis. Now com on! Let's go eat!" Emmet yelled then dropped me on my butt.

I jumped up and just as I was getting ready to run after Emmet, I looked to the study room window and saw Edward smiling at me.

'You coming?' I asked.

'Yah, I'll meet up with you in a hour.' Edward thought then waved to me.

I blew him a kiss then ran after my brother and sister.

We went to some strange place that I'd never been to before. Apparently the food there was great at this time of year, so on with the hunting!

I, like Edward loved mountain lions but I also liked bears, just like Emmet. It was funny when Edward and Emmet would argue over me when it came to hunting trips. Emmet always wanted me to join him and Rosalie, but I personally didn't wana see the two of them together on trips cause they tended to let they're mind run wild and I saw many things that would make a sailor blush bright red.

Anyways, It was now just about sunset and Edward had been hunting with me for the 5 hours or so. We were getting ready to go back home when Alice got a vision. Edward growled lowly and I just looked blank.

'What's wrong with them coming here?' I thought clueless.

'They've caught your scent. Come on. I need to get you home.' Edward said putting his arms around me and picked me up.

"Edward, it's too late!" Alice hissed just as Edward was about to jump away from the scene.

"Edward, put me down, please. You know I hate being picked up." I mumbled.

Edward looked terrified, but listened and set me back onto the ground were I felt a bit more comfortable. I looked around hearing light foot steps coming from the north, but the only problem was, is that where from the north were they coming from? Emmet slowly walked over to me and pushed me behind him. Edward flanked next to Emmet in a flash as well did Jasper and Rosalie. Well Rosalie came behind the men and put her arms around me like I was hers.

I struggled to get loose but she kept hold.

'If the see they your struggling they'll think your not one of us. I'm holding you like this because it shows that you are ours.' Rosalie thought.

"But shouldn't Edward hold me?" I whispered, "Besides you're a great fighter go next to Em."

"No, She's going to stay with you." Emmet growled.

I sighed deeply in defeat and turned to hold onto Rosalie's shirt cause honestly I was kinda scared.

To my great shock I heard the paces coming from behind us and I jerked my head in their direction. There were 3 vampires exiting the forest leaving me straight out in the open to them.

"G-guys." I mumbled and went to Edward quickly.

"Damn it all to hell!" Edward hissed.

I looked closely to the 3 wanderers and noticed there were 2 men and 1 female. The woman had a wild look to her. Her hair was fiery red and her cloths were kinda torn, showing that she was a nomad. The man leading the group was olive toned and had his black hair pulled back. His cloths seemed somewhat Victorian and was a stand out orange. He had a traditional manor to him. The other man that bore his eyes into me had blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, his skin was fair, and it was easy to tell he was a natural killer. He wore a leather jacket leaving it open to show his bare flat chest and wore torn jeans.

'She smells so good.' one of the men thought. I couldn't tell which one it was that enjoyed my scent, due to the fact that they were close together.

Edwards grasp around my waist tightened when the hunters thought passed by. Just in the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle walk towards the visitors. WAIT! ONE! SEC!

'Theses are those visitors that Alice was talking about the yesterday?!' I thought sounding surprised and appalled.

'Yes. Now do us a favor and stop trembling.' he ordered and rubbed my arms to help.

That was easy to do. The thing that was easier said than done was trying to see why my mind reading wasn't working that well. I heard very little of what the new comers we think, including my families.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my family. How may we help you?" He said sounding very polite.

"I'm Laurent, and this is Victoria and James. We were just passing by when we smelled such a tempting scent.

Laurent was not the one who I heard. So it was this dude named James. Ah man, this is not good. He was looking at me with red eyes and man did he look hungry.

"Your smelling my daughter Nyx. She's not human." Carlisle said pointing at me.

I looked at him with an outraged look. Was he trying to just make me stick out in the crowd.

"Then what is she?" James mumbled, "She smells human, her heart beats, and she looks human."

I sighed deeply then stepped forward going next to Carlisle. James inhaled deeply and I heard Edward growl.

"I'm not fully human. I'm a new breed of Vampires. I' what you'd possibly call a hybrid. A mix between Human and Vampire." I stated keeping a close eye in James.

James walked forward but Emmet jumped in front of me blocking me from this man. God I wish I knew what he was thinking! What's going on with me?!

"Nyx? Might I ask who your father is?" Laurent asked sounding calm and curious.

I shivered lightly wondering where that bugger was but answered with, "Jonas Night. He's a member of the Volturi."

"I thought I recognized your face. You look much like your father." Laurent laughed.

"If you would please not call him my father. He have a direr wish to kill one another at the moment." I growled lowly.

"That we do." I heard Jonas state fro behind us, "But just because we hate each other doesn't mean I won't kill you if you touch her. She is my child after all."

I turned to see Jonas walking towards us with a protective look spread across his face. I looked at him with probably the biggest and deadliest glare they've ever seen cause Emmet ended up backing away from me.

"Jonas, I'm not your child! I look to Carlisle as my father! Now why the hell are you here!?" I yelled.

"I see your wounds have healed already. It's going to be harder to kill you than I thought." He laughed lightly.

"You just realized that?" Laurent asked.

I looked to him with a puzzled expression. What was he trying to kill me? Or was it James? Either way I knew I was going to fight someone here in the next few minutes.

"So who's gonna be the lucky person to try and kill me?" I growled.

"NYX!" Edward yelled outraged.

Laurent, James, and Jonas all glanced at Edward then looked back to me.

"I'm not in this. Nyx, I have no problem with you." Laurent said stepping aside.

Okay, now it was either James or Jonas.

"Well?" I asked sounding board as I looked at my clean, long, black nails that were known to be deadly according to my old coven when I got into a fight with some ditz.

Yah I was purposely asking to be most likely killed by this newcomer, but if he was anything like Jonas, then this would be the most interesting fight I'd have. The fight with Jonas was a little rough for me, due to the fact that I knew Edward was around and He'd threatened to kill Edward. But what if James does the same? Crap!

I noticed James smile lightly at me. Okay I now knew who I was going to be fighting. I sighed deeply and got into my crouch looking at James with a deadly smile.

"James! No!" Laurent yelled

I pouted when James stud up straight then looked to Jonas who wasn't even there. Ah come on! Talk about taking away the fun!

Edward walked over to me and put a hand on my forehead. "Are you okay? You don't seem yourself today."

"I feel fine, minus the fact I can't hear anyone's thought." I said and knocked on my head.

"That would explain why you wouldn't reply back." Edward mumbled and started pulling me away from everyone.

I looked back at everyone and saw James watch my every move. It was kinda scary not knowing what he was planning. I was at the moment left helpless. I wonder if my ability to control fire still works?

I held my hand out and snapped my fingers and to my great pleasure I could still do that. Thank god!

I noticed James chuckle and I heard him say "This will be fun."

This was probably still a bad week. I mean yesterday I get my ass beat by Jonas, this James dude wants my blood, Jonas showed up, and now I can't hear anyone's thoughts. But I guess I'll have to live with what I've got. Well I can hope that this is just a temporary thing. But still what with James and Jonas both wanting to kill me I think my chances of living have gone down a bit. But for now, I'm just gonna fight and be the strong little vampire I am.

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

**_A/N: Hey everyone! last chapter in this volume! I hope you like it. Just like volume 1 and 2 i will volume 3 up very soon. That one two is already writen, just gotta go over it and make sure it's okay. Please As i said in chapter 1, I LOVE reviews both good and bad._**


End file.
